


Terra: Crown

by Queen_from_Hell



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_from_Hell/pseuds/Queen_from_Hell
Summary: There was another child, a child that was different from her brothers. She couldn't manipulate minds like Loki nor thunder like Thor. But she controlled the elements. Many found it useless that she won't use it. But she knows she  can cause destruction. Perhaps that's why Loki had  so much trust with her. She was the who understood him more than anyone. She was there when all wrongs happened, with her brothers and father.





	1. Are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a prologue, a very small one.

"And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. Although we have fallen into man's myth and legends. It was Asgard, it's warrior who brought peace to the universe." Odin told his children, two sons and one daughter.

One son, who stood with confidence and pride. Pride being something he shared with his father when it came to their kingdom. He was the brother who would never go down without a fight, the one who would rather die trying than not trying at all. Thor was his name, he was typical golden boy, with his boyish looks and ways. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his eyes that glimmer with adventure and the need to thrive to be like his father.

Then came the much more calmer brother. The one who rather read a book than to go slay a monster. This brother portrayed more of a peaceful and serenity. Unlike his brother, Loki didn't stand with so much pride but he stood shyly. He had dark hair that was accompanied by emerald eyes. He may seem to be a silent and tame one but within his eyes one can see a glimmer of mischievousness.

And last but not least, the daughter. She was neither confident nor timid. She stood with poise and grace but wouldn't have a problem with strangling one with her vines. She sported a much more different look than her brothers. She had blonde hair that was slowly fading into brown with hetrochromia iridris, one eye was an emerald and the other being a sapphire; hinted with brown. Soft eyes that could bring comfort but if she was angered the midgardians would be distressed with splitting pit within the earth. Terra, her name was.

"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace." Odin said directing it towards the boys

"Do the Forstgiants still live?” young Loki asked, as he clenched his hand around his younger sister's

"When I'm king,"Thor began "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." as he did various hand getsure representing him slaying their nemisis.

"Just like you did father." he continued with admiration

"However, father said one does not seek for war but is always prepared to battle." said Terra, with a disapproving look to her older brother.

"Exactly, my little one." Odin agreed and walked foward between the three

The two brothers looked at each other then to their sister and smiled. They ran after their father. Thor being the first to walk by their father while Loki kept holding onto his younger sister but still ran with her. Once he reached Odin he latched onto his hand.

"I am ready father."

"So am I."

Said both boys with such eagerness, for the desire to keep the peace of their kingdom and to please their father.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings.....and queen. Are you ready for the throne, Terra?"

"Yes Father, I am ready to ascend to the throne.

The children with their father went up to the main room where their mother stood. She spoke with a servant, her children ran up to her all giving her a hug as waved the servant away. She then placed kiss on their foreheads.

"What have your father taught you today?" she asked as she placed her hand on Loki's shoulder

"That one us will keep the peace and protect Asgard. That will be me, of course." Thor replied arrogantly

"How do you know? Loki could be the king one day while you just follow him." Terra then said

"Now Terra, behave yourself. A lady doesn't start a fight.... But we are surely to finish them.” Frigga winked

"However, either of you three could be the ones sitting on the throne. But neither of you should bring each other down, am I understood?" she then added

"Yes Mother."they all muttered

"Now run along. Go roam around, but with caution." Odin spoke

All of the children ran, all wanting to be the first outside. Thor ran as quickly as he could while Loki continued have his hand wrapped around Terra's. Running while laughing to the outside the siblings stopped in front of the palace. They stared at the beauty of their kingdom.

"Who do you think will get to keep the peace of Asgard?" Terra questioned

"Who knows sister. But whom ever is, we will support them, correct?" Loki said

"Well on that case, may the best sibling be the king." Thor said with a smile to Loki

Terra stared at her brother and summoned a vine that wrapped around his legs that then tripped him. Thor fell with a grunt onto the floor while his other two siblings laughed.

"Or queen." Loki chuckled

But it was niether Loki nor Terra who will be protecting Asgard but it was Thor.


	2. Cheering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is very short. I know I suck.

Cheers,shouts and screams of joy for the heir as he waves his Mjölnir. Thor walked down the stairs and between the two rows of guards. Smiling from ear to ear, he swiflty threw his hammer up and caught it when it was falling. And everyone would still be clapping for him.

"Of course. He would enjoy the attention, no surprise." Terra said to Loki, who simply shrugged his shoulders

"Perhaps we can over throw him later on. Say he died an honorable death, but he'd be hidding in one of your rooms." she joked

She nudged him in which Loki smiled at the action. Loki turned to his sister and kissed her head.

"Perhaps, sister. And while we're at it lets over take the other realms." he then continued the joke

"Afterwards, we can finally make our kingdom a reality. Lokiera." Terra said taking about their made up kingdom

"Is Thor still banished from our kingdom?" Loki chuckled

"I believe so. We can give another chance, yes?" his sister smiled

Before Loki could continue with their games, Odin struck his staff onto the floor. He gathered everyone's attention and then spoke

"Thor Odinson, my heir,"

Loki then frowned at this his childish play now gone

"My first born. So long and trusted with the hammer, Mjölnir. Forged in the heart of the dying star, it power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy or tool to build, 'tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended the people of Asgard and the lives of the innocent of the nine realms."Odin then continued with years of protecting

Terra then placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, to show her empathy for him. She then felt someone tap at her shoulder, her mother.

"My daughter, please convert your attention to your father. For Thor's sake, he would like it if his siblings were present at his coronation." Frigga told her

"I'll convert my attention to my father when he converts his attention to his other two children for once." she hissed

Frigga then flinched as if those words stung her. She then turned her attention to the coronation

"Don't be rude to her. It wasn't her who called us useless and unfit for this kingdom."Loki reasoned

"I just wish that he would acknowledge that not everyone's worth is solely based off of one's brute strength. Nor if they're fit enough to be a wife . One's worth should based off of their compassion, mind, soul, and gratitude of others." Terra complained

"Ah yes, you are betrothed to...whom again?"Loki recalled

"I know as much as you do. But I wish to find love with someone not to be given." she responded

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading. I greatly appreciate you. This ended with a bit of a cliffhanger but I ensure I will write more eventually. Any guesses to who Terra is betrothed to?


	3. The Reality

"Frost giant." was said by their father

Odin then slammed his staff, once again, onto the floor. Some of the people were panicked at the moment. Including the three siblings. When Thor stood up to protect his kingdom Odin raised his hand to stop him.

"Do not worry. The Destroyer has been summoned and has eliminated the threat. The guards are already searching for more of them."

He then left with his wife to inspect any other damages that they could've done to the palace. The three siblings stood in silence until it was broken by Thor. Terra sat down on the throne knowing her brother was going rant about his hatred for the Giants.

"How do those monstrosities dare to bring themselves here? We must declare to them that Asgard is not one to be threatened." Thor growled

"Brother, we should cause harm when we ourselves have been harmed." Terra told her brother

"But they were planning to cause harm." he replied

"But how would they? They were below us and were simply trying to steal the tesseract. I understand it is a relic of our father's winning but-"

"But they broke into our palace, brother. Did they not sister?"Thor seethed

Terra rolled her eyes at her oldest brother and spoke

"I don't blame them, Thor. It was theirs before it was ours, they just wished to retrieve it. You'd do the same if it were hammer."

"It is not a hammer, it is a Mjölnir." he mumbled "However, we can't just let them get away with this. We must assert our power over them."

"Father would never allow us to do that. And if we did, who would come with us. No one in their sane mind would fight the Frost Giants and then to feel Odin's  wrath." Loki reasoned

"We will go with you, my friend." a voice boomed

The three siblings turned around to see the warriors three and lady Sif sanding in the entrance. All began to walk towards the trio.

"We will accompany you Thor. At any battle we will stand with you.” Volstagg repeated

"I guess there are those who are insane to follow Thor's suicide attempt."

"And I will protect the princess. After all she has been dying to be carried in my arms." Fandral winked at Terra

"Yes that is very true. I always desired to be wrapped in his arms after a -" Terra began with a smirk

"Please princess, spare our ears." Sif laughed

"However, Thor... you must think logically. As father always said " A wise king never seeks for war but is prepared for when it comes." You can't possibly think about causing a war with the Frost Giants." Loki turned to his brother

"And if you do, I will not come with you. Father and mother will worry, someone must keep a balance between them and your idiocity." Terra included

"Thor, are you sure you want to do this. Risk a war with them, and possibly lose?" Hogun asked the blond

"Hogun, with you, Volstagg, Fandral, and Lady Sif's battle strategy and determination. Along with Loki's wisdom, trickeries and ,my, combat skills; we are sure to win."Thor said couraging words

"And I will ensure to that father and mother are unaware about where you have gone."Terra included

"Why don't you come with sister? You can be a great aid against the Giants." Thor asked his little sister

"Thor you can't ask our sister to join us. Especially against the Giants. They're monsters, they show no mercy. For Odin's beard, she feared of the dark because of them. Cried herself awake from nightmares because you'd frightened her with stories. The day she nears herself to them, will be the day when I am no longer her brother." Loki scolded

"So, no. She is not to join us. I'm sorry, Thor." he finished

"Alright brother, I understand. I understand that you wish to protect her but there _will_ be a day when she will face truth. But, I guess today is not that day." Thor replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Short.  
> Sorry that I continue to lack at everything. But at least I wrote a little bit more. Hope you all enjoy. And greatest thanks for those who are reading this.


	4. Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is once again really short but I'm planning to update more

And so they went to Frost Giants. First going to Hiemdall to be transported there. Loki turned to his sister before he left

"Ensure me that mother and father will not know of our doings. I don't wish that mother fears for us." Loki explained

"I'll make sure she doesn't. And make sure that Thor and the others don't challenge them. I want both of my brothers to return to me along with friends." she responded

Loki nodded his head and quickly gave her a kiss on her head. Along with Thor, who copied his actions. She watched as all of them left and a unsettling feeling  stayed with her. She stared foward, hoping that they would change their mind. But she knew that was not to happen. With a sigh, she retreated into the palace.

She busied herself with studies. She stared at the ancient book full of stories of their people. With a quil she wrote down the important parts of the stories. As she continued reading and writing, she came to a torn page. In fact, it was a torn out chapter. She glanced at the series of pages missing, noting of the the messy tears of the book.

"What are you doing my daughter?" her father's voice asked

"Reading." Terra said

"You know, when Thor was your age he'd-"

"Already won his first battle."she finished for him, with a roll of her eyes

"Yes. Why don't you do that? Win a battle or perhaps learn to be an obidient wife." Odin questioned his daughter

"I wish not to be the reason for someone's injuries nor to be a relic to a man."

Terra then slammed the book closed and quickly placed the book back. She tried not to show her emotions through her face but as always she fails.

"I don't appreciate your attitude towards me. I wished to make you an honorable and appropriate lady. If you were to follow that, you would be queen. You would have been sitting on that throne; as of right now." he scolded

Terra aburptly punched at the shelf of books. Letting out an agitated noise at her father's words.

" What in Hel does that mean? I do _everything_ you wanted me to do! I bend to your every whim! To the point that all I am is broken! _As well_ as Loki! Do we have no worth to you? As your children; do we mean so little? Why is it that you admire Thor much more than your other children?" Terra cried

Silence.

"TELL ME! _Tell me......please_."

"Perhaps if you were a good daughter."he then answered her

"A good daughter? A good daughter?! I have followed every rule placed upon me! Every standard you have set for me, I willed myself to reach it! I have silenced myself for you, I have forced myself to be kind to those who are not; such as yourself! Every day, night, and morning I am always reminded that I will never be good enough for you, my own father. What do you want from me? To be a warrior and fight at any chance that I get? Or-or.... be a perfect wife for the man that you have sold me off to?"

"Now that's enough! You treat me as if I am the foe here, when I am not. Don't act like I am the selfish one. When it is you who won't fight for your own people!" Odin then threw back

"I'm _selfish_? I'm the selfish one here?" Terra said in disbelief

"I am doing everything you want me to do. I bend my self to every damn whim of your's. I follow you blindly.... yet you expect more. All I ever wanted was a father. All I wanted is for you to be my father, to be Loki's. But it must far much more than you can offer, no? So, yes. I am selfish." Terra seethed

She then turned her back to him and left Odin in the library. And without a word or action, he let her leave. Terra walked through the empty hallways. Her heels clacking at the marble floor. She wiped at her escaped tears that fell across her ivory skin. She then stopped in the middle of the hallway and braced herself against the wall. She let out a sigh of anger. Her mind went back to what Odin said.

She felt that familiar burn within her. That boiling anger inside her body. The heat that it brought to her cheeks from it. She closed her eyes still seeing him yelling at her. Wanting more and more from her, wanting things that she cannot give. The more she thought about it the more the heat began to spread around her body. She felt her hands burning, she pressed them against the wall.

_"Perhaps if you were a good daughter."_

The word circled her head. She let out a frustrated scream and slammed her hands, once again, onto the wall. She then stared at the singed wall that had her hands imprinted onto the eggshell colored wall. Terra looked at her hands and saw the bits of fire hiding within her.


	5. Chapter V: Weakling

"You need to learn to fight, my daughter. What use are you if you can't fight to save your people?" Odin yelled across the training field to his teenage daughter

Terra stood on the far right side of the field. She wished not to hurt anyone, in fact she despised what her father wanted her to do. Her father wished for Lady Sif to help her train, to become a Noble warrior like her brother, Thor. However, the brunette found this activity very barbaric and immoral. She'd prefer to be inside watering her plants or having her hair braided by her mother.

"Father, don't you think this is a bit barbaric, in some way?" Terra questioned her father

Lady Sif had currently finished battling, and looked at the princess with a smirk. Terra knew that look far to well, Lady Sif was ready to charge at her but Terra was in no way ready. Sif began to walk towards her slowly picking up her pace. Terra stood where she was not wanting to battle, hoping that Sif would see her discomfort.

"What are doing? Get a sword and be ready to battle!" her father cried

Terra stood there waiting for Sif to halt to a stop, but she just continued to run towards her. Terra didn't want to harm her, nor did she want to be harmed. Eventually Sif more that 4 feet away, out of a involantary act she waved her hands summoning a fire to surround her. She stood within the fire hoping that it would protect her from having to fight.

She then felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, the hand spun her around to face the owner. Sif went throw a hit at the princess, Terra ducked the punch and pushed against her.

"Sif, please, don't make me do fight you. Please!" Terra begged

Sif ignored her request and continued with what Odin had told her to do. He wanted his daughter to learn, to be like Thor. She did feel pity for the girl, it seemed as if she wouldn't even hurt people who would hurt her.

Sif continued to attack her, she'd throw a hit or kick at Terra. But the princess refused to fight back, she continued to push at her while Sif overpowered her with her battle skills. Terra let out a soft whimper at one particular hit that sent shots of pains in her body.

"Terra! Learn to fight, you are no daughter of mine if you can't fight!" Odin yelled to his daughter "What the Hel did your mother give birth to?! A WEAKLING!! A disgrace to me!"

Terra felt the anger in her, she wasn't weak. She was not weak in any way, she's just doesn't want to participate in this. There's a difference between a weakling and not wanting to fight; one is a being that is frail and weak and the other doesn't refuses to participate in violence.

Her father continued to hear her father yell at her. Every insult bringing more anger, each word increasing the fire around her and Sif. She eventually let the fire inside her take over, without a second thought she had burned the brunette. Lady Sif let out a cry of pain from the fire burning through her armor. A cry that was able to be heard throughout the field and the kingdom.

Loki darted inside, reading and putting all of his attention to the lesson. He stared out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. His lips made a frown, he had been locked in the library with this lesson while everyone else was outside. Both of his siblings were outside fighting due to their father's command, Thor went along with a smile and spoke about his future victories. His sister; however, argued with their father. Snapping and seething every word she had to say, she even made the handles of the chair, that she sat on, cover in ice.

He continued to write, hoping to see his siblings and father. He had his quill dancing across the paper until he heard a loud cry. He looked up, hearing the feminine shriek carry along the air. He then looked out the window and saw the fire in the field. He pushed himself away from his studies and ran. He ran through the corridor and out the door to the battle field. He looked at the fire, searching for his sister. He found his brother near, he ran to him

"Thor, what happened?" Loki asked out of breathe

"We are not sure. Terra was battling Lady Sif and then there was fire and a cry. Do you think lady Sif has hurt our sister?" Thor began to worry

Loki was unsure on how to respond to him, he tugged on Thor to the fire. Both tried to look where were the two women hiding. Thor loud voice boomed as he called Terra. Loki tried to enter the fire, only to be stopped by his father.

"What are you doing?" Odin asked, keeping a grip on his young son "Let her battle it out. She must learn to fight."

"But father-" Loki's illusion spoke

The real Loki was beginning to enter the ring of fire, he entered slowly to see his sister crying over an unconscious Sif. She raised her head up, she stared at her brother. She felt the similar feeling of guilt, as she toyed with her hands.

"Don't tell mother, I'm sorry. Father was right, I'm a weakling." she sniffed

Loki let out a breathe and checked on the unconscious brunette. She was alive and well, just severely burned. He then held his sister's face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and softly spoke to her

"You are not weak, you're just much more stronger than you handle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the slow updates. School has been stressful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website for anyone who has a liking for this fandom. And thanks to those who are reading this.


End file.
